


Monster

by Maliahales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maliahales/pseuds/Maliahales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m like him.” She whispers into the stillness of the air, the only thing louder than her voice was the sound of their heartbeats. “I’m just like him. I’m a monster.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first posting on here so beginners mistakes, right? 
> 
> enjoy, munchkins! :)

When he tells Malia the truth about Peter being her father, she doesn’t sneak into his window for almost a week. 

He remembers the anger on her face as the words came out of his mouth. The way she shoved him away when he grabbed for her hands, the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes as she rushed out of his house, flying past the sheriff on the way out. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen, staring at the path she took out of his house. The sheriff looks confused as he turns to his son to ask what happened, what did he miss? Stiles doesn’t answer, instead he goes up to his room and wonders what the hell he just did. 

Malia skips school for the next couple of days. Kira says that she’s okay even though she won’t talk to her about much, not about Peter or Mr. Tate. Kira says that she thinks that Malia feels abandoned and like she was lied to. When Scott comes to Stiles’ house after talking to Malia, he tells Stiles that she just needs time and yeah, Stiles can understand that but he’s terrified. 

He’s terrified that she’s never going to forgive him and that no matter what she’ll never trust him and even worse that she’s going to leave, forget about him. Just like everyone else does. 

The thought of never seeing her again, of losing someone that has become so important to him, makes him sick. He doesn’t want to lose the connection they have.

He doesn’t want to lose her.

~~~

She doesn’t leave, though. 

She comes through his window 6 days later, on a cold and rainy Saturday night. He doesn’t have to even open his eyes to know it’s her. She always tries to be quiet when she comes in just in case he’s sleeping. He never is. He recognizes the little huff that comes out of her mouth when she sees him wrapped up in his comforters meaning that she would have to try to get them out from under him as carefully as possible. 

He reaches over and turns on the lamp as he sits up, blankets pooling into his lap. She’s motionless as they stare into each other’s eyes. Nothing is said for a moment, the only thing filling the room is the sound of their breathing and soft pitter patter of the raindrops on the roof. Then her eyes flicker down towards the floor before she’s sitting in his lap, her face pushed into his neck as she clings to him. Her hair is damp from the rain and she’s cold. Colder than usual. 

She tries to apologize but Stiles hushes her sweetly as he leans back against his headboard, bringing her with him. They sit like that for what seems like ever, the two of them listening to each other’s breathing, Stiles rubbing gentle circles into her thigh and Malia rubbing her head against his neck. Her fingers are drumming against his forearm trying to distract herself and Stiles knows that. He knows when she doesn’t want to think or when she’s trying to distract him, she’ll drum her fingers against whatever part of his body she could reach at that very moment. 

He feels it then.

Tiny droplets of water falling against his shirt then he hears the little sniffles coming out of her and he wraps his arms around her completely, letting her know that she’s safe with him. She could cry, she could yell, she could break things. Together, they were safe. 

He lets her cry it out, only moving to slide his hand into her hair and scratch her scalp gently as her body shook with sobs. When she’s done, she stays in that position, clinging to him as if he would leave if she let go. 

“I’m like him.” She whispers into the stillness of the air, the only thing louder than her voice was the sound of their heartbeats. “I’m just like him. I’m a monster.” She squeezes her eyes closed. “I killed my mother and my sister. I have blue eyes like him. I-” She’s crying again as Stiles sits up and tilts her head up towards him. He shakes his head and wipes the moisture away from her face. “I was going to leave Lydia for dead when we were in Mexico. I didn’t…” She trailed off, shaking her head in disappointment in herself. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she was Peter Hale’s daughter. She was just like him.

“Malia. Hey,” He turned her face slightly and smiled when she looked at him. “You’re not Peter. You’re nothing like him. Lia,” Stiles pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, letting his thumb roll over her cheekbone. “Peter Hale is a monster. He would do anything, kill anyone to get to the top. Even his own niece. You were a baby. You didn’t know anything about the shift. It was an accident. They would forgive you.” Stiles leaned in and kissed her nose, smiling when she leaned into him. “You’re not a monster, Lia. You’re nothing like him.” 

Malia nodded, believing the words that he told her. They didn’t speak about it again and Stiles switched off the light, listening to her breath even out as they fell asleep.

~~~

“You’re my daughter.” Peter said to her some weeks later as the pack stood in the loft. Derek shook his head from his spot in the corner. “My flesh and blood. You’re like me. We can understand each other.”

“I may be your daughter.” Malia spoke, her voice unwavering. “But you’re not my father. My father’s name is Brian Tate. He held me as a baby and he changed my diapers. He taught me how to walk. He loves me, even now.” Malia took a step forward and Stiles held himself back from grabbing her, afraid that she was going to get hurt. Her eyes flashed then, turning electric blue for just a moment before returning back to their normal dark color. “And I’m nothing like you.” 

Malia was out the door then and Stiles was smirking softly.

He knew that she would get it eventually. 

That she wasn’t a monster. 

She never was and she never would be.


End file.
